legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior
In construction LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior is an upcoming spin-off with 12 episodes. This is also the first Spin-off of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline. The story will be in transcirpt style like the original storyline and will be during the end of Season 2; LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc of first saga of the storyline; LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga. Note: It should not be seperated from Death Arc. ''Summary ''Happens after The Corbin Files (2036 part), during Death Arc (2036 part) & Eckidina Arc (Angel Sub Arc). In 2013, the corrupt Duke Firenza of England was killed by Pandora under the Hidden One's order. His son, Carl, with a special blood type that Pandora was highly curious of, was saved and raised by a warlock. For years, Carl did not know about his true parentage and lived as a Royal Air Force soldier, fighting against Carissa and the KnightWalker Family, but in 2036, Michael Langdon came for him and put him inside a prison owned by Neo Inquisition. After that, Carl finally knew about his parentage. He started to feel disturbed for it. However, it turned out that Duke Fireza was protective to his child and protected his son for a while before his death, thus redeeming himself. Forgiving his father and feeling a desire for revenge against Pandora, Carl tried to steal the Grand Grimoire from Michael so that he could travel back in time to kill Pandora and avenge the Duke... thus a new member of Team Witness shall appear. ''Synopsis (spoilers) Part 1 - Rise of Rebellion Part 2 - Twist Part 3 - Malice of Moloch Part 4 - Last Redemption Opening Ending Characters Heroes *Carl Robinson'' *''Patriach Krans'' *''Matt Butcher'' *''Erica Butcher (Noélle Bor)'' *''Maria Arzonia'' *''Villian'' *''Acqua of the Back'' *''Aureolus Izzard'' *''Katarina Couteau (vision)'' *''Jellal Fernandez (vision)'' *''Azul Jissele (vision)'' *''Atala Arck (vision)'' *''Shigure Yukimi (vision)'' *''Tomas Sev (vision)'' *''Kyouko Kirigiri (cameo)'' *''Lucas Kellan (vision)'' *''Sister Kate'' *''Poison Ivy'' *''Adam Frankenstein'' *''Stgyl Magnus'' *''Vento of the Front'' *''Abel Nightroad'' *''Tres Iqus'' *''Katya'' *''Gaius Phoenix'' *''Yuri Barnes'' Reckless2HQ.png Krans R. profile.png D53f8794a4c27d1ee97d9fc91dd5ad6eddc43867.jpg Noelle_Bor.png QWWERASD.png TV Tropes Villian 2 9487.png Acqua profile.jpg Aureolus izzard 2405.jpg The crying bloody queen elesis crimson avenger by kuros4-d8majyj.jpg Jellal-3-jellal-fernandes-22443019-500-434.jpg Azul Jissele.jpg Render mahiru hiiragi by advaize-d9pdxhi.png Shigure Yukimi (Anime) (2).png 4911272-8122052777-Tomas.jpg Kirigiri kyouko danganronpa and danganronpa 1 drawn by na7hi10 a76181422adc235f81f3f4c6ffd226a9.png Luka.Crosszeria.full.1341427.jpg -animepaper.net-picture-standard-anime-trinity-blood-kate-156705-welyn-preview-aed6dc32.jpg Poisonivy_small_by_ann4rt-da4fi8o.jpg I-frankenstein.jpg Stiylmagnus.jpg 23179329 p0.jpg Act18-22-abel.jpg 13433.jpg Katya 12505.jpg Rokurou Cut-in (ToB).jpg Ebdf81362671f409ea3e9c80d1.jpg ''Neutral *Biagio Busoni'' *''Katherine Sforza'' *''Mary Spencer'' *''Esther Blanchett'' *''Antonio Borgia'' *''King Lucas Rihavein (flashback)'' Biagio Manga.jpg 卡特琳娜‧丝佛札.png Vol13marymanga.jpg Queen Esther thores 161314316.jpg AlfonsoBorgia.jpg Lucas Rihavein A.png ''Villains *Melancholia'' *''Corrupted Carl'' *''Michael Langdon'' *''Mahiru "Shinya" Bamba'' *''FOLIE'' *''Franchesco Di Medici'' *''Sister Paula'' *''Pandora (hallucination)'' *''Hidden One (hallucination)'' *''Kanon Rihavein (flashback)'' *''Heis (vision)'' *''Aleister Crowley'' *''Fiamma of the Right'' *''Terra of the Left'' *''Doppelganger Vento of the Front'' *''Atticus Nevins (cameo)'' *''Moloch (cameo)'' *''Christine Van Bilj (mentioned)'' *''Colin Van Bilj (mentioned)'' *''Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti (vision)'' *''Sonia Nevermind (flashback)'' *''Carissa'' *''Cain Nightroad'' *''Astaroth King (mentioned)'' Jeanne alter and ruler fate grand order and fate series drawn by shiguru sample-0a2001f61e30bd3704d744c057a78b86.jpg Reckless.Fist.(Raven).full.947941.jpg Evil pope guy by meerin.png Bamba.jpg Haos.jpg Francesco_di_Medici.jpg Paula_Souwauski.jpg 318Pandora.png HiddenOne.jpg Strike The Blood screenshot 0524.jpeg 60839259 p21 master1200.jpg 17884208 1390468041002150 7088611234279681922 n.jpg Fiamma 2.jpg Terra profile.jpg Vento of the Front Manga.jpg Atticus Nevins-SHS3.png Hungary.full.1665601.jpg Colin Van Bilj.jpg Betelgeuse Openingo.png Sonia-Nevermind-sonia-nevermind-37501796-500-374.jpg FileIndex_v17_190-191.jpg -animepaper.net-picture-standard-anime-trinity-blood-cain-156712-welyn-preview-8b73d8fa.jpg hellsing_alucard_by_nexlamar-d54jtz2.jpg ''Episodes *LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Trailer'' ''Part 1 - Rise of Rebellion *''Episode 1 - The Start '' **''After having his blood taken, Carl Robinson was trapped in Vatican and faced interrogation of Mother Superior Melancholia. Meanwhile, Russian Orthodox Church made an alliance in order to take down Michael Langdon and save Carl. *''Episode 2 - In the Name of Saints '' **''After helping Carl and Matt against Melancholia, Maria Arzonia returned to mortal realm as a spirit to fight against Michael Langdon, while Esther Blanchett's life was put into danger when an assassin arrived to strike her down.'' *''Episode 3 - The Black Army '' **''Matt and Carl arrived at the base of Russian Resistance, but they then faced the invasion from the Black Army and the First Armageddon. Later, the Catholic Rebels were founded, right before Maria and Matt met an new ally and Carl found a way to seek his own revenge.'' ''Part 2 - Twist *''Episode 4 - Executioner '' **''Mary Spencer and Esther Blanchett was protected by the Patriarch, but Melancholia had something else to plan upon those two ladies. '' *''Episode 5 - Symphony of Madness '' **''When the killing spree of Mary Spencer raged across the city, Carl became more and more incensed and cruel, affected by the Blackness inside his blood and the fear of being abandoned. More secrets were revealed and the situation worsen. *''Episode 6 - Meltdown '' **''Mary Spencer was captured, but that was exactly what Melancholia wanted. Aureolus was planning his own secret conspiracy via using the Catholic Rebels as a catalyst. A horrendous twist, a sudden berserk as well as the bankruptsy of trust would combine together to cast a fatal blow upon the Catholic Rebels. Altogether, they shall cause mayhem and chaos upon everyone within it.'' *''Episode 7 - Deeper Terror'' **''The Russian Orthodox received a fatal blow. Driven by her inner darkness, Esther broke her ties with Catholic Rebels and had an argument with Abel. Maria lost control on the situation. Carl's killing desire went further when he was exposed to the Byzantine Parang. Meanwhile, Melancholia and Cardinal Borgia planned to weaponize Carl's blood.'' ''Part 3 - Malice of Moloch *''Episode 8 - Carl's Corruption **''Matt and Maria found Carl missing and realized something had gone horribly wrong. They raced against the clock trying to get Carl back. Meanwhile, under Melancholia's command, Aleister Crowley arrived and manipulated a certain victim in order to turn him into the dark side.'' *''Episode 9 - Cousins'' **''Villian and Carissa met each other in a battle, and Villian tried to stop her sister from killing Archbishop Laura Stuart. With the thrist to kill everyone he wanted to kill, Carl arrived at England and confronted his former companions so that he would embrace his dark destiny, while Melancholia made up another plan to torment Abel.'' *''Episode 10 - Killer Instinct'' **''Under Terra and Melancholia's manipulation, Esther was deceived and injected herself with more Firenza Blood and tried to persuade Abel to join her and leave for somewhere with no war. After manipulating Esther to make Abel into drinking Firenza Blood, Melancholia activated the bomb and the panic of Firenza infection raged on in London. Meanwhile, Sumeriko discovered from the interrogation of Carl that Melancholia still had something else in her store.'' *''Episode 11 - Lament'' **''Carl met Melancholia in the face and was going to embrace his dark destiny, but he soon realized that he was never alone. Meanwhile, Maria and Magilou raced against the clock to win back the good Esther they know and love, while both Mahiru/Shinya and Noelle Bor shall make their ultimate sacrifise. In order to seek redemption, Abel struggled with his own dark side to save Esther by himself.'' ''Part 4 - Last Redemption (Final) *''Episode 12 - Melancholia **''The blood panic in London was put to an end for now, and Esther returned back to her realm to rebuild the damaged Madrid. Sumireko joined the rebels as a formak executive. After regaining his sanity and composure, Carl bid his final goodbye to Mahiru Banba and Noelle Bor, and he attempted to find a way to cleanse his blood... after getting the key to defeat Michael Langdon; the Grand Grimoire.'' *''Episode 13 - Plasir'' **''Abel was captured by Michael for treachery. Carl and his friends arrived in Spain to save Abel and gain the Grand Grimoire. With her hidden good side's resistence, Melancholia's true form and her tragic past were revealed in front of the Catholic Rebels.'' *''Episode 14 - Beast From the Sea (Final)'' **''Carl and his companions finally faced Melancholia face to face, but defeating her shall not end the entire story. In fact, it was only the start of a worse threat, and Carl shall race against the clock to destroy Melancholia's secret weapon; the sea monster named FOLIE.'' ''Gallery Reckless raven by emubi-d89g9l7.jpg Reckless Fist Attack.png Reckless2HQ.png Right Seat of God.jpg By the grace of the god by defender of faith-d3fvumy.jpg Satan god of this evil world2.jpg Act54-32-angelica-alessandro.jpg VaticanTrinityBlood.jpg -animepaper.net-picture-standard-anime-trinity-blood-alessandro-156708-welyn-preview-fa36cbdb.jpg Anime Alessandro normal Trinity Blood 20-028.jpg Trinity.Blood.full.105378.jpg AvengerJeanneAlterStage3.png Trinity.Blood.full.105367.jpg Trinity.Blood.full.89766.jpg Trivia *The main motif of the spinoff is "redemption". *This spin-off will be released after the premiere of Death Arc, and the episodes of both stories will be released in a zig-zag manner. *This spin-off happened immediatly after ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files, and it occured between Angel Arc and CM-Unit 130 Arc, the first two Sub Arcs in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc. **Therefore, like Death Arc, this spinoff is a direct sequel to The Corbin Files. Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Jester of Chaos Category:DarkFallen Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DiabloVil Category:DarkMattX259 Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline Category:Spinoffs Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Fillers Category:Sword of Kings Fillers Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Category:Storyline Crossovers Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga 2nd Season - Blood Moon Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga 2nd Season - Haunting Past Sub Arc